


Sloppy Seconds

by artanis_aman



Category: Clint Barton/ Phil Coulson - Fandom, Leverage, MCU/Leverage cross over, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Eliot Spencer, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom/sub, Light Feminization, M/M, Marvel Universe, Phil and Clint are still romantically monogamous, Phil likes sloppy seconds, Sub Clint Barton, Threesome, but only for special scenes, erotic humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artanis_aman/pseuds/artanis_aman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thing was, Phil liked sloppy seconds. </p><p>He liked used up holes and fucked out subs.  He went crazy for the way Clint would beg him for more even as his body shook with strain and over-stimulation. He loved that Clint craved the erotic humiliation of being treated like a sex doll, a toy for Phil's pleasure. And Clint knew Phil was more turned on by a real man fucking and using Clint than a machine or a dildo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloppy Seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Giving Phil What He Likes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349873) by [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona). 



> Lasairfhiona inspired this work with an incredible concept and AU. I couldn't help my dirty dirty mind. This is not linked to the Hail Mary Play series or Wide Breadth (which I am still working on, I swear!). A little one shot is healthy for the smut-writing author ;)
> 
> All comments and feedback very welcome!

Sloppy Seconds

 

Clint was too keyed up to eat. He pushed his food around and bounced one leg under the table. Only a stern look from Phil had him spooning the meatloaf in his mouth.  He probably would have earned himself a spanking if Phil weren’t so pleased that Clint was this excited.  It was only the second time they were trying this... _arrangement_. 

 

Phil and Clint had explored many mutual kinks over their two years together and this seemed like one of the bigger ones they had gotten used to putting off.  When they finally _had_ tried it, they were both too mind blown to broach the topic for several months.  Because Clint could easily let this become a _thing_ and he wasn’t sure if Phil was in agreement or scared of that exact outcome.

 

Sure, Phil would encourage the fantasy during a scene, when Clint was bound up and getting cored by a fucking machine or had his arms bound to either bedpost and ankles separated by a spreader bar.  Phil would whisper the filthiest things..."you are the most beautiful cockslut I have ever seen, I bet you would keep your legs spread for any man I said could fuck you." and "You'd take cock after cock with a hungry hole like that.  I'd let them use you when you were all limp and quivering, I would fuck you until you came again." or "You would want to beg me to stop them but you wouldn't, because you'd love it so much."  But dirty talk was different than the real thing.  And the real thing was fucking incredible. 

 

Thing was, Phil liked sloppy seconds. 

 

He liked used up holes and fucked out subs.  He went crazy for the way Clint would beg him for more even as his body shook with strain and over-stimulation. He loved that Clint craved the erotic humiliation of being treated like a sex doll, a toy for Phil's pleasure. And Clint knew Phil was more turned on by a real man fucking and using Clint than a machine or a dildo. 

 

 Phil's stern voice interrupted his thoughts, "I think you need to settle before Master Eliot gets here." 

 

Clint hung his head a little but couldn't deny it.

 

Phil scrapped his hands through Clint's hair, "My sweet boy, so eager to please.  Go strip down and kneel naked on the bed.  I want you to find your headspace."

 

Clint eyed his plate, wondering if he should clear the table first, but Phil waved him away.  Clint muttered a 'thank you sir' and scampered to their bedroom. 

 

He tried to level his breathing.  Taking in methodical gulps of air as he stripped out of his house clothes. He was already hard and Eliot wasn't even here yet.  Clint settled into his kneeling position, hands resting on his thighs and focused on quieting his mind. He used the meditative techniques Tony had taught him--if anyone constantly needed to settle before a scene it was Stark.  Also... Pepper was a dominatrix for the ages so Clint couldn't blame him. 

 

Clint couldn't tell how much time had passed.  But it felt like none at all when he heard the knock on the door, Phil's answering greeting, and Eliot's raspy reply. 

 

Eliot Spencer had the dark and brooding look nailed down--from his long dark hair to his graveling rich voice.  The man exuded dominance, and lust, and _trouble_. While Clint wouldn't be able to handle that in a long term Dom, he certainly liked the idea of playing with it every now and then.  And when his calculated, controlled, wildly-sexy-man-in-a-suit Dom and Master Eliot played with him together?  Clint was already halfway to subspace.

 

Clint caught pieces of Phil and Eliot's warm small talk.  Old friends from the Rangers, and current bad asses in their own fields, they talked shop for a few minutes. 

 

Then, Eliot's voice lowered an octave to something Phil said, "I'm glad to hear he was looking forward to it."

 

"Indeed. I considered putting a cock ring on him, but his refractory period is impressive when he scenes so I decided against it."

 

"Anything I should know since last time?" 

 

"I think we discussed everything in our debrief."

 

There were a few more exchanges that Clint couldn't catch but soon enough he felt and heard Phil's precise steps and Eliot's easy swagger enter the bedroom.

 

Eliot whistled and Clint heard the thud of his leather jacket as he shrugged it off and set it on the desk, "He's as pretty as ever, Phil."

 

Phil hummed his agreement, "Clint, please greet Master Eliot."

 

Clint looked up and found Master Eliot, hip leaning against the desk, arms crossed, and a predatory grin on his face, "Hello Sir." Clint breathed. 

 

Eliot looked over at Phil who gave him a permissive nod.  Clint had to suppress a shudder at the easy display of dominance.  Phil was giving Eliot permission to _use_ him.  He felt the warmth of the sweet humiliation color his skin. 

 

Eliot sauntered over and hooked a finger under Clint's chin.  Clint looked up, lips parted in anticipation. "A little birdie told me that you were very excited to play today."

 

"Yes sir."

 

Eliot slid his hand down firmly over the column of Clint's throat and squeezed. "Would you like to show me how excited you are?" Eliot used his other hand to unbutton his black jeans.  He lowered the fly and tucked his black briefs out of the way.

 

Clint whined, "Please, yes."

 

"Open up then." 

 

Clint kept his hands on his thighs, not having gotten permission to use them, and opened his mouth.  Eliot firmly held his head and slid his impressive cock in his mouth.  Clint ran his tongue along the ridge of the head and slurped up whatever Eliot gave him, the taste of cock making his mind all fuzzy. 

 

"Eager thing, isn't he?"  Clint's eyes flickered up and saw that Eliot was addressing his comment to Phil.  

 

"He loves sucking cock. He can take all of you, so don't be shy." 

 

Clint's moan caught in his throat and vibrated over Eliot's cock.  They were talking about him like he wasn't even there, as if he were an object, like a new flogger that had just come on the market, it made Clint's cock ache. Eliot shoved more of his cock down Clint's throat and Clint swallowed around it hungrily. Clint let his eyes fall closed, giving himself over to the feeling of being a vessel for a Dom's pleasure. 

 

"Is he always this sweet?" Eliot's thrusts grew slightly more aggressive. 

 

"Yes, he's a cocky little shit on the field but when he's in here, he's my sweet boy."

 

Clint groaned at the affirmation and the insinuation that sweet also meant compliant.  The under-lying meaning that Clint would let Eliot use him because Phil had planned this, had demanded this. 

 

Eliot pulled out of Clint's mouth with a pop. "Turn over sweet thing, I want to see that pretty pussy."

 

Clint whined, his cock leaking precome down the shaft. He was so, so ready to get something inside him. Clint dropped his head, focusing on arching his back and spreading his legs wide enough that Eliot could see his hole. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah that's one tight cunt." Eliot pressed his thumb against Clint's un-prepared hole (a request of his in the planning process). Clint flexed his hole greedily, and Eliot just laughed and slapped a cheek. Clint heard Phil throw the bottle of lube to Eliot and shivered at the familiar sound of the cap popping open and then closed. 

 

"He's got a fine ass, Phil." 

 

"He takes pride in it." Clint could hear the smile in his voice. Clint figured he remembered how Clint tried to use that particular feature to tempt Phil in several shared safehouses. Before they were together, Clint was shameless in his wooing techniques.

 

Clint tried to regulate his breathing as the anticipation of getting filled drew on.  Soon enough and yet after too long, Eliot shoved two thick fingers inside him, scissoring him open almost immediately.  Clint sucked in air and bore down on Eliot's hand. Phil must have told him that Clint loved being stretched like that--a little pain laced with firm dominance. 

 

Eliot didn't touch Clint's prostate until he had three fingers in and was twisting and spreading them to get Clint nice and loose.  Him and Phil were still chatting but Clint couldn’t quite follow.  When Eliot did tap rapidly against his prostate, Clint shrieked and shook, fighting the simultaneous urge to pull away and to press down. 

 

"I wouldn't stretch him out too much more, he goes wild when he's still tight and you fuck into him." Phil's precise voice caused Clint to groan, deep from his belly.  It sounded like Phil’s mission voice--proof that his Dom was still very much in the scene and calling the shots.

 

Eliot chuckled and pushed Clint's shoulders down so that his cheek pressed against the mattress. "Look at your Dom Clint."

 

Clint opened his eyes and looked at Phil for the first time since Eliot started playing with him.  He was relaxed on their bedroom couch, one arm draped over the back.  His other hand was pulling leisurely at his cock.  He hadn't even taken off his suit jacket or his trousers.  Fuck, he looked like he'd just come home from the office, collar slightly unbuttoned.  

 

Clint looked his full, getting turned on even more.  But his brain short-circuited when he felt the blunt head of Eliot's cock at his entrance. 

 

Phil's mouth quirked, "Be a good boy and beg Clint." 

 

Clint moaned, completely out of his mind with lust, but pulled it together enough to do as he was told. "Please sir, please fuck me, I need it so bad, I'm so empty, Plea--"

 

Eliot silenced his him by pushing his cock in.  Clint screamed, the sound ending in a choked cry.  Eliot wasn't small.  While Phil was a little longer and thicker than Eliot (Because Phil had a monster cock), Eliot's cock was no laughing matter.  He didn't go balls-deep in a sudden thrust, because that could have definitely torn Clint.  But he did keep pressing in firmly, not quite letting Clint stretch to accommodate him comfortably. 

 

Clint was a whimpering mess by the time Eliot started actually fucking him. He was pushing his hips back to meet Eliot's powerful thrusts.  Eliot's firm grip on his hips ensured that there was an erotic slapping sound whenever their hips met. 

 

"Can he come like this?" Eliot's panted. His voice was even huskier in the throes of fucking Clint like a _champion_. 

 

"This first time, absolutely.  Nail his prostate and he'll come in a few strokes." 

 

Eliot did just that, changing his angle so that he bumped Clint's prostate with every aggressive thrust. Clint shrieked and bunched the sheets in his hands.  His body quaked with the need to come. The stimulation was just so fierce that Clint's system was almost shocked with the power of it.  His balls got tight and his body broke out in a light sheen of sweat. He was right _there_. 

 

"Look at you, about to come just from a deep dicking.  I bet you'll be just as slutty when your Dom fucks you again."

 

The promise of Phil pushing into his spent body tipped him over the edge and he came with a shout, body automatically clenching down on Eliot's cock.  Eliot swore, nearly breathless, and plunged into Clint's sagging body. 

 

Suddenly, Phil was sitting by Clint's head, stroking his hair, "Make sure you keep that hole tight, make it good for him."

 

Clint groaned, his body tingled and zapped with the stimulation but he made sure to do as Phil told him. He heard Eliot's answering swears. "I'm gonna fucking come inside your slutty pussy, get you soaking wet for your Dom."

 

Clint's cock gave an aroused twitch at Eliot's words and in the following few pumps, Eliot came inside him. Eliot's hips rutted against him as he slowed down, and Clint made sure to keep tightening his hole. 

 

Eliot slapped Clint's ass fondly as he pulled out. "Damn Phil, that really is a sweet cunt." He moved up in the bed, by the pillows, stretching out of the way.  The king size bed left plenty of room for Phil to work. Phil stroked his hand up and down Clint's spine and Clint arched into the grounding touch.  He was still catching his breath when Phil's smooth voice washed over him, "Reach back and show me that sloppy hole."

 

Clint shuddered but mustered enough concentration together to coordinate his limbs.  He pulled his cheeks apart, feeling lube and come oozing out. 

 

"Its all read and puffy.  Nice and well fucked."  Phil causally hooked his thumb along the ring, pulling at the sensitive flesh.  Clint whimpered, rubbing his face against the sheets. "What do you say to Master Eliot?" Phil prompted.

 

"Thank you sir, it felt so good having you inside me." 

 

"You're welcome sweet thing, you were very good for me." Eliot responded, his voice thick and sated. 

 

Clint warmed at the praise, feeling proud to be Phil’s sub. 

 

Phil took a good hold of his hips and flipped Clint over. Clint gasped in surprise, though he shouldn't wonder how Phil Coulson could flip a nearly lifeless sub's body so easily. 

 

Phil dropped down his suit pants and underwear and stepped out of them. He didn't bother with his jacket and shirt. Clint watched, mesmerized.  Phil crawled over him and stroked his cheek with his thumb.  Clint tipped his chin up slightly, hoping, and Phil took his lips, shoving his tongue inside. 

 

Clint arched into the kiss, he ached for the feel of Phil's controlling mouth and taste.  Phil pulled at Clint's bottom lip with his teeth just enough to get it swollen.  There was a dark promise there, in the way his Dom moved his lips against Clint’s.

 

Phil moved back between Clint's legs and without much preamble, hiked Clint's knees up by his head, Clint's thighs pressed against his sides. 

 

"Hold onto your knees." Was the only command Phil gave before shoving Clint full of his huge cock.  And there _was_ a stretch, but Clint's loosened hole took it. Still, Clint screamed and arched his neck, his grip tightened under his knees just in case. 

 

"That's my gorgeous cockslut." Phil praised, his hips already _fucking_ Clint. "Taking cock like you were born too."

 

"He really is a natural." Eliot commented from somewhere above Clint's head. 

 

Clint felt himself fully sink into deep subspace, giving himself over to Phil's pleasure.  He knew from experience that Phil's stamina was impressive and he relaxed his body into Phil's demanding strokes. 

 

When Phil pressed his weight into Clint, balancing on his hands right by Clint's head and drilling down into him, Clint mouth parted in wordless ecstasy.  Phil was so deep, so rough, he was just taking, taking everything.  And he was saying the _filthiest_ things.  The thrill of humiliation curled in his belly and plumped his cock.  Phil was using his sloppy hole in front of another Dom, a Dom that he allowed to use Clint first.  Clint had no say here, Eliot got to look his full of Phil pounding into him, of Clint being a perfect cockslut. 

 

Eliot hummed somewhere in the distance, "Look at that.  He's so greedy for it he's already getting hard again."

 

"Eliot, if you wouldn't mind, I think Clint's nipples need some attention."  Phil's respectable tone made Clint moan.  The man wasn't even breathing that hard. 

 

"Gladly."  Eliot shifted closer and with an open palm, brushed over Clint's pecs, squeezing and massaging. Clint's fried out brain tried to piece through all the stimulation but he just didn't have the capacity.  Phil was destroying him with perfectly powerful thrusts and Eliot was teasing him with light pinched and tweeks of his sensitive nipples.

 

Clint couldn't stop gasping, little broken sounds punched out of his throat by Phil's cock.

 

"He's down deep." Eliot commented. "Deeper than last time, I think."

 

"Beautiful isn't it?" Clint felt his insides melt down at the pride in Phil's tone.  Of course, Phil had seen him like this before, down this deep, eyes glazed over.  Phil could always get him like this.

 

"Definitely."

 

"I'll have you tug his cock for me in a few moments, I'm nearly there." Phil's thrusts became slightly more erratic, his breathing just starting to sound labored. "Use a dry hand and make it rough, he likes the pain when he's like this." Phil instructed. 

 

Clint whimpered at Phil's words, anticipating another euphoric release that would certainly leave him non-sentient for at least an hour. 

 

After a few more deep pumps, Phil covered Clint's hands with his own and pulled his legs apart.  Clint sucked in a breath, thankful that he was still so god damn flexible.  Eliot took his cue and with a dry hand, just as Phil told him, jacked Clint's cock, circling the head, once and then twice.

 

By the third pull Clint was sobbing and coming, his muscles locking everywhere and his brain whiting out.  He felt his release in every corner of body, not just in the powerful spurt that landed along his check with some touching his collar bone.

 

Toward the end of his peak, he heard Phil's deep groan and relished in the needy grind of his hips as he pumped more seed inside him.  Phil kept his softening cock inside as he kissed Clint deeply, sucking in Clint's tongue and pressing their bodies together.

 

Clint was floating, his whole body completely boneless.

 

Clint whined when Phil finally pulled out, the feeling of emptiness so painful after being filled for that long.  Eliot was there in a second, recalling from last time that Clint needed to be plugged up.  Clint sighed in relief as the plug was set into place and then a full body shiver wracked through him from an aftershock. 

 

Eliot asked permission from Phil for something and then he was licking at Clint's chest, cleaning his come away.  Phil came with a warm towel after that, wiping between his thighs, over his brow, over his sensitive cock and chest. 

 

"Do you think he'd ever be able to take more than two rounds?" Eliot had taken to massaging Clint's thighs, sore from being held open during Phil's enthusiastic climax. 

 

 "I'm not sure.  He certainly can handle quite a bit on the machine but I think the humiliation of another person turns him on too much to last."  Phil pulled Clint's head and upper shoulders onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. 

 

"That's my sweet boy" he crooned "You were so perfect for me."

 

Clint smiled dopily and snuggled closer. 

 

Eliot laughed and scooted up, also keeping soothing hands on him. "Such a snuggle bug, how could I forget. You're one lucky man Phil Coulson."

 

"I know." Phil answered seriously and ran his nails over Clint's scalp. 

 

The three of them fell asleep together, with Clint tucked safely in the middle.  It was a change from the first time. In their preparation for this scene, all of them admitted that they didn't like Eliot leaving after a few hours of after care.  Eliot added that he experienced a bit of Dom drop, exiting of out a scene like that, and Phil definitely insisted that the man plan to stay over.

 

The next morning, Eliot made them breakfast while Phil massaged Clint's back and inspected Clint's hole on the living room couch.  Clint's cheeks lit with shame at Eliot's casual commentary

 

 _"That's one swollen pussy.",_ and _"I can see why you make him where a plug during the day sometimes, he loves it."_

 

They ate together in easy conversation, Clint no longer addressing Eliot as sir. By 11am, Eliot was on his way out.  He kissed Clint on the top of the head and gave Phil a friendly hug.  He thanked them both and reminded them that he was very, _very_ available when they were ready to scene again. 

 

Phil and Clint went through the rest of their lazy Saturday, Clint taking it easy because of his abused backside.  When they were finally cuddled on the couch watching dog cops, Clint built up the courage to ask the thing that he'd been thinking about all day.

 

"Phil?"

 

"Yes, sweetheart?"

 

"Do you think..." Clint sighed "Do you think we can do that again with Eliot?"

 

Phil muted the TV and turned to look down at Clint. "I'd like to, yes."

 

Clint looked up, pressing his lips together he pushed further--"Like semi-regularly?"

 

"Define semi-regularly." Phil challenged, but his eyes were soft.

 

"I dunno, like every few months." Clint didn't think it needed to be a monthly thing.  Phil and him had more than enough to keep them busy in the bedroom.  But every few months seemed right.

 

"I think I would like that very much." Phil confirmed. "Still with Eliot?"

 

Clint nodded immediately. "I think he gets it.”

 

“I agree. I also like the way he treats you.”

 

Clint almost asked Phil to explain but then stopped himself. He remembered after the first time that Phil had mentioned something similar. He liked that Eliot could be so dominant, rough, and assertive but not possessive. Clint was still clearly Phil’s during a scene and that was important to his Dom.

 

“And," Clint smiled mischievously, "his dirty talk is _almost_ as good as yours."

 

"Little Slut." Phil whispered, his hand trailing up Clint's inner thigh to squeeze his cock. "You like when Doms talk dirty to you? Slut shame you?  Tell you all the things they would do to your body?"

 

Clint whimpered, his still well-fucked body trying to rear to life as if he hadn't _just_ gotten reamed out the night before. His head lolled back on Phil's shoulder, his lips parted. 

 

"I think the next time Eliot comes over, we'll have to spit roast you, keep you filled on both ends until that sloppy hole is ready for my come."

 

Clint groaned, hips humping into Phil's hand. "Fuck yes sir."

 

"You like that sweet boy? You like being my come rag?" Phil's hot breath flitted over his ear, straight to his cock.  He was going to come in his pants like a teenager. Phil clutched Clint's balls in a punishing grip and Clint had to bite his lip to keep the yelp in. "Say it, say you like it."

 

"I like being your come rag, I like getting all wet and sloppy with your come."  Clint's words tumbled forth, breaking into a shaky inhale of breath. 

 

" _Good_ boy." Phil affirmed and reached in to stroke at his cock. Phil brought him brutally to the edge of orgasm, tugging harshly despite Clint's pained whines. But his dirty talk, just like always, pushed him over the edge. "Maybe next time I'll warm you up on the fucking machine before Eliot has his way with you. Then you'll already be sore and aching by the time I fuck you, but you'll have to take it like a good boy."

 

Clint's toes curled into the carpet as he came over Phil's hand and his own pants. He was breathing heavily, pupils blown wide at the fantasy's Phil spun. Phil didn't even have to ask when he held his hand up, Clint licked it clean eagerly, suckling the fingers and pushing his tongue flat against the palm. 

 

After Clint finished, Phil gestured with his head and Clint sunk to his knees between his legs.  They'd done this before and Clint knew exactly what Phil wanted.  He waited patiently while Phil pulled himself out, nice and hard and ready for Clint. 

 

"Now," Phil explained needlessly. "You're going to warm my cock while I finish this episode." Phil stuffed Clint's mouth with cock and let it sit there while he unmuted the show.  Clint settled into it, relaxing his jaw and throat.  Phil had kept him like this for over an hour once, just using his mouth as a cock warmer.  Phil scratched Clint's head and melted back into the couch. "That's a good slut." He complimented. 

 

Clint moaned over Phil's cock, peaceful and so fucking happy. Phil was the _best_ Dom and he was all his, and he let him do fun things like play with other Doms when he was watching. He also protected Clint, kept him safe, and made sure that Clint never, ever got bored with the sex. Phil loved him. Clint would have smiled if he could and maybe he kind of did because Phil said softly, "Such a sweet boy." and kept petting his hair affectionately. 

 

 


End file.
